Celos
by Yukino Daiki
Summary: [One-shot] Pequeño OS dedicado a Mayra por su cumpleaños. / "El que no tiene celos, no está enamorado." [AoKaga]


¡Buenas! En principio esto iba a ser un 'pequeño drabble' de regalo de cumpleaños para **Mayra** , pero al final quedó tan largo que decidí subirlo por separado.

Linda, espero que te gustara, aunque fuera escrito rápidamente entre exámenes y trabajos. Recuerda que te deseo todo lo mejor :)

La imagen sobre la que lo basé, es la que tiene como imagen de fic, aunque os dejaré en enlace a la misma en mi perfil.

 **Aviso:** Pensamientos y otros en cursiva.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

.

* * *

.

No lo entendía. No entendía por qué le cabreaba tanto verlo cerca del rubio, pero le hervía la sangre sólo de pensarlo. Y lo de esa tarde había pasado de castaño oscuro. No sólo se había visto con él, sino que encima le había mentido cuando le había preguntado, y eso no lo iba a tolerar. Si quería dejarlo por Kise, que lo hiciera, pero que no le engañara por más tiempo.

.

* * *

.

Esa mañana había despertado por culpa de los vecinos, haciendo un ruido innecesario para ser las ocho de la mañana de un sábado. Arrugó la frente ante los golpes y se giró incómodo, intentando volver a conciliar el sueño. Algo cálido le rodeó por la cintura, y pudo sentir cómo su espalda se amoldaba a la perfección con el moreno pecho desnudo de Aomine. Su respiración se relajó y cerró los ojos de nuevo, más calmado.

—Olvídalos y duerme —le susurró en el oído, dejando caer un cálido aliento sobre su oreja. Un escalofrío le recorrió desde la nuca hasta los pies. No entendía cómo ese chico podía producir tales sensaciones en él con tan poca cosa. Se apretó un poco hacia atrás, encajando aún más en el peliazul y agarró la mano que reposaba en sus abdominales.

—Lo sé, idiota, es sólo que no se callan —respondió intentando parecer enfadado, aunque si Aomine hubiera visto el sonrojo en sus mejillas hubiera sabido que ese tono de voz se debía a otra cosa. Escuchó una ligera risa en su espalda y se mantuvo alerta y quizás un poco tenso mientras afinaba su oído para adivinar los movimientos del moreno tras él. Otro escalofrío le volvió a recorrer el cuerpo cuando los dientes de Aomine atraparon con delicadeza el lóbulo de su oreja, para después pasar su lengua por todo el contorno hasta la punta y morder de nuevo. Bajó hasta el cuello y dio tres pequeños mordiscos antes de volver a subir para susurrar en su oído.

—Me vas a dejar sin mano. —Kagami se dio cuenta de que ante la tensión había apretado la mano de su pareja con mucha fuerza, y la soltó de golpe, bajando la cabeza avergonzado por ser tan impredecible cuando de Aomine se trataba—. Puedo entretenerte hasta que los vecinos se callen, si quieres —ronroneó de nuevo antes de volver a su trabajo y morder de nuevo el cuello del pelirrojo, esta vez mientras su mano recorría los perfectamente formados abdominales contrarios al mismo tiempo.

Kagami echó la cabeza hacia un lado, dejando más espacio para que el moreno pudiera seguir dándole placer. Se giró ligeramente, pasando su mano por el muslo de Aomine hasta la cintura y de ahí, a la pierna que quedaba debajo de ésta, subiendo lentamente hasta el miembro contrario que ya empezaba a erguirse.

—Taiga… si me tientas luego no podré parar —ronroneó en su oído de nuevo con esa maldita voz que era demasiado sensual como para negarse a cualquier cosa que pidiera. Kagami lo sabía, sabía cómo encender a su moreno para que le diera lo que quería, no por nada llevaban saliendo casi medio año.

—Nadie te ha dicho que pares… —Sonrió al mismo tiempo que Aomine lo hacía y se giró para atrapar su boca y fundirse en un cálido beso. Sus labios y lenguas se chocaban, se entrelazaban, se mordían, se atrapaban para después permitirse una esporádica libertad que no duraría mucho y se volvían a fundir de nuevo.

El moreno se enderezó para colocarse sobre su tigre y ponerle en ese estado que tanto le gustaba cuando una melodía sonó a su lado. Miró al móvil sobre la mesilla de mala gana y continuó besando el cuello de Kagami sin importarle lo más mínimo.

—Aomine… —le dijo con la respiración un poco alterada.

—Déjalo, no será importante.

—¿Y si lo es?

—Pues volverán a llamar.

—O puede que no.

—No vas a parar hasta que lo coja, ¿no? —el moreno alzó la cabeza para mirar esos rojos ojos que tanto le gustaban y Kagami le sonrió divertido—. Tsk, no puedo contigo —dijo antes de separarse de nuevo y coger el móvil.

Miró la pantalla alzando una ceja y respondió.

—Qué —dijo con la voz un tanto hostil. El pelirrojo se giró de nuevo, aunque fuera un tanto celoso de Aomine, tampoco le gustaba meterse en su vida privada por completo. El moreno continuó escuchando la voz al otro lado hasta que el murmullo paró—. Tsk. Está bien, ahora voy. —Colgó el teléfono y se quedó sentado en el borde de la cama unos segundos. Dejó el aparato de nuevo en la mesilla y gateó hasta la posición de Kagami de nuevo.

—¿Te vas?

—Era mi madre, tengo que ayudarla con una cosa, pero vendré para que me hagas la cena. —Una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Kagami giró de nuevo la cabeza para mirarle ceñudo.

—Deja de auto-invitarte a mi casa, idiota.

—Sabes que te gusta que lo haga. —El pelirrojo le lanzó un ligero codazo antes de enderezarse también sobre el colchón. Aomine aprovechó para atrapar sus labios e impedirle replicar, internando la lengua un poco y después retirándose de nuevo—. Me voy a la ducha primero~ —tarareó mientras se alejaba, dejando a Kagami con los ojos cerrados esperando la otra mitad del beso. El pelirrojo le miró fatal mientras le veía cerrar la puerta del baño.

—¡Ahomine!

.

* * *

.

Había decidido preparar algo decente esa noche, puesto que el día anterior Aomine había aparecido de la nada –como solía hacer– y habían tenido que compartir una triste pizza, así que decidió salir a comprar algunas cosas que le hacían falta. Como era sábado por la tarde, la pequeña tienda donde solía comprar estaba cerrada, de modo que tendría que acercarse a una que había más cerca del centro, donde abrían los siete días de la semana.

Lavó los platos de la comida y se vistió con lo primero que encontró por ahí para salir, haciendo una lista con todo lo que necesitaba ya que siempre que creía que se acordaría de todo, se olvidaba de lo más importante. Suspiró ante ese pensamiento y salió de casa.

El día estaba nublado, las nubes viajaban a gran velocidad por el cielo por culpa del viento y los pájaros huían lentamente de árbol en árbol intentando buscar un lugar resguardado. No le apetecía nada hacer ese viaje, pero ya que prepararía algo para su novio… Un sonrojo le cruzó la cara y el corazón se le aceleró un poco ante ese pensamiento, aún no podía creerse que hubiera acabado siendo pareja de su mayor rival, pero antes de darse cuenta, había acabado enamorándose de él.

Bajó la cabeza para que los viandantes que se cruzaban con él no notaran que estaba rojo y continuó su camino, recordando cómo el imbécil de Aomine le había convencido un día para ir a una fiesta y habían acabado borrachos besándose en un callejón de camino a casa, aunque ninguno de los dos había perdido el tren… Agitó la cabeza, no era momento de ponerse a pensar en esas cosas. Miró hacia arriba en busca del cartel que indicaba en qué calle estaba ya que por culpa de su manía de perderse en sus pensamientos, siempre solía andar a la deriva hasta que se daba cuenta y volvía a su camino.

Suspiró resignado al fijarse que se había pasado tres calles y se dispuso a dar media vuelta cuando oyó una voz que le pareció familiar.

—¿Aomine? —murmuró para sí mismo mientras cruzaba la calle hacia el parque que había enfrente. Quizás su madre tenía algo que hacer ahí… ese pensamiento se borró del mapa en cuanto vio a través de la verja y los árboles una escena que le dejó paralizado. Ahí estaba Aomine, de pie en medio del césped con Kise abrazado a su cuello mientras gritaba algo que no escuchó. Dio media vuelta sin pensarlo y se dirigió a su casa sin parar en el supermercado al que se había dirigido en primer lugar.

¿Cómo había estado tan ciego? Desde el principio, la relación de Aomine con Kise le había parecido cuando menos incómoda, pero ahora entendía lo que su instinto había intentado decirle y lo que él había intentado obviar: esos dos tenían algo y Aomine sólo le estaba utilizando para pasar el rato. Apretó el puño haciéndose daño para evitar golpear lo primero que encontrara hasta llegar a casa, donde se quitó el abrigo y golpeó la pared con todas sus fuerzas. Más les valía a los vecinos no quejarse en ese momento por el golpe o los mataría.

Se quedó de pie en el recibidor, en la penumbra de la oscura tarde, con la única luz que entraba por el ventanal iluminando muy poco la estancia. Pasaron varios minutos en los que rememoró lo que había visto una y otra vez, hasta que decidió dejar de torturarse y golpeó de nuevo el tabique. Se acercó al sofá y se tiró de bruces contra él, boca abajo, con la cara completamente estampada contra el cojín.

—¿Por qué me duele tanto? —murmuró. No es como si él y Aomine llevaran mucho tiempo juntos… pero le dolía a rabiar. Estar enamorado era un asco, de eso no cabía duda. Odiaba a Aomine, odiaba a Kise, y se odiaba a sí mismo por sentir toda esa mierda en su pecho.

Pensó en lo que le iba a decir cuando llegara esa noche, en cómo iba a mandarlo a tomar por culo y a acabar con su relación por completo; pensó en lo duro que sería, en cómo llevaría su vida sin él, en todas las cosas que desaparecerían; pensó entonces en si sería capaz de no hacer eso y perdonarlo, perdonar que le engañara con Kise… quizás había una explicación y estaba atando cabos demasiado rápido. Pero le había mentido. Le había dicho que iría a ayudar a su madre cuando en realidad había quedado con Kise. ¿Cuántas de sus salidas habían sido igual de falsas?

Apretó más el cojín contra su rostro. No, eso es lo que le gustaría, pero no era así. Lo había visto, los había visto abrazados en un parque público y eso, en Japón, sólo tenía una explicación. Se levantó para respirar un poco y fue a beber agua a la cocina. Cuando dejó el vaso de nuevo sobre la encimera, sonó el timbre. Apretó la mandíbula y se acercó a la puerta, tragando saliva totalmente decidido antes de abrir.

—Yo~ Kaga–. —Se calló de golpe al ver la mirada del tigre. No habían pasado ni tres segundos y sabía que jamás lo había visto tan cabreado—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué he hecho ahora?

—Dímelo tú —respondió Kagami completamente serio.

—No sé de qué hablas, Kagami. —El pelirrojo le dio la espalda y se acercó hasta el ventanal, y habló mirando todavía al horizonte.

—¿Qué tal con tu madre? —preguntó en un tono frío que inspiraba algo de terror.

—Bien, bien, hemos terminado pronto y… —Taiga giró el rostro lanzándole una mirada que irradiaba ira y odio. Aomine puso un rostro más serio y se quitó el abrigo despacio, dejándolo sobre una silla y acercándose a Kagami, pero quedando a una distancia prudencial—. Nos has visto —sentenció sin más. El pelirrojo alzó la cabeza ligeramente en señal de afirmación. El moreno suspiró y comenzó a hablar con un tono de voz más relajado, intentando calmar al contrario.

—Mira Kagami, no es lo que…

—No te atrevas a decir que no es lo que pienso. —Le fulminó con la mirada. Aún mantenía ese frío tono que hacía que Aomine se mantuviera dos pasos alejado de él.

—Pero es cierto.

—Me has mentido.

—Lo sé, y lo siento, pero intentaba evitar precisamente esto. —Aomine no tenía mucha paciencia, y se empezaba a notar en el tono que utilizaba—. Déjame explicarte…

—¿Hace cuánto que lo ves a escondidas? —interrumpió Kagami, mirando de nuevo al horizonte por la ventana, esta vez con una mirada triste pintada en sus pupilas.

—Kagami, te estoy diciendo que no…

—¡No me tomes por idiota, Aomine!

—¡No lo estoy haciendo, pero te estás comportando como uno!

—¡VETE A LA MIERDA! —Pegó un fuerte puñetazo que hizo temblar todo el cristal de la terraza. Aomine cerró la boca que había abierto para gritar algo en respuesta, conteniéndose. Suspiró y se acercó al pelirrojo.

—¿Me vas a dejar hablar? —Kagami contemplaba de nuevo el viaje que hacían las nubes mientras el sol desaparecía en el horizonte, a pesar de que apenas hubiera claridad.

—Tienes cinco minutos —dijo con voz monocorde sin dignarse en mirar a Aomine, el cual soltó un suspiro de resignación.

—Tsk, serás cabezota… —Cambió la frase antes de que el pelirrojo le mandara a la mierda—. Mira, es cierto que te he mentido, pero lo he hecho porque aunque no me lo digas sé lo mucho que odias que vea a Kise y también sé que siempre que lo hago te pasas medio día de mala hostia, así que–

—¡Eso es porque tú–

—¡Kagami! —El rugido de Aomine hizo callar al pelirrojo al momento—. Te he pedido que me escuches, así que hazlo, joder —continuó como si nada al ver que su tigre miraba de nuevo por la ventana en señal de aceptación—. Siento haberte mentido, pero entre Kise y yo no hay nada. Es cierto que una vez lo hubo, yo le atraía pero a mí sólo me gustaba como amigo y se lo dije bien claro. Hoy tenía un problema, y me ha pedido ayuda, cuando le he dicho lo que yo haría, me ha dado uno de esos abrazos que da él, ya sabes cómo es… —Paró unos segundos, no le gustaba nada ser sincero, le costaba dar explicaciones y se ponía nervioso por acabar cuanto antes—. El punto es que nunca me había enamorado de nadie, hasta que te conocí.

Los puños de Kagami se relajaron ante esas palabras, pero continuó sin girar la vista hacia él. Sólo eran palabras, igual que le estaba diciendo eso a él, podía haberle dicho lo mismo al rubio y estar jugando con los dos… Necesitaba alguna prueba que le asegurara que eso era cierto, pero, ¿cuál? Intentó aclarar sus ideas, pero sin darse cuenta Aomine se había colocado a su lado.

—Kagami, confía en mí.

—¿Cómo fiarte de quien te ha mentido?

Aomine no aguantó más y explotó, ser paciente no era lo suyo. Agarró a Kagami empujándolo por el hombro y lo estampó contra el ventanal, soltando un puñetazo sobre el cristal cuando el pelirrojo abrió la boca para decir algo, cosa que hizo que la cerrara de nuevo. Segundos después soltó el hombro del pelirrojo y le agarró el mentón, subiendo su rostro hasta que sus miradas se encontraron. Sabía que eso ablandaría un poco a su tigre.

—Taiga… yo sólo te quiero a ti —susurró ya más calmado, acercando su rostro al de Kagami para depositar un dulce beso que quedó atrapado en la palma del pelirrojo.

—¿Cómo sé que ahora no me estás mintiendo? —susurró Kagami con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, al fin y al cabo acababa de escuchar una frase que le había estremecido por completo, y que nunca había esperado escuchar de los labios de Aomine. El moreno agarró la mano de Kagami que tapaba sus labios.

—Si no te fías de mis palabras, entonces fíate de lo que provocas en mí —dijo colocando la mano de Kagami sobre su corazón para besarlo lentamente a continuación. El pelirrojo pudo notar cómo su corazón se aceleraba casi tanto como el de Aomine, y se dejó llevar manteniendo su mano en el pecho contrario, dándose cuenta de que no le mentía. Nadie puede hacer que su corazón lata así de rápido por voluntad propia.

Estar enamorados nos hace débiles, egoístas, crueles, desconfiados, posesivos… pero imaginad todo lo positivo que nos aporta en la vida para que eso nos parezca un sacrificio más que aceptable.


End file.
